The Luck of a Bird
by SerenitySnow412
Summary: Scout peered around the pole to look into the blue eyes of the newsie. "Wanna buy a pape?" he asked hopefully. - A series of drabbles about Feather and Lucky when they were younger. Feath is mine, Lucky is Skyriia's. Pairing- LuckyFeather


Alright, for everyone whose read Welcome to My Life, these are the same people. It's the first in a long series of drabbles I'm writing for my character and my friend's. This is also up on DeviantArt.

Disclaimer: I own Scout and Brooklyn. Skyriia owns Lucky.

Scout's seven, and Lucky's around nine. Enjoy!

* * *

A young girl trailed after her mother, brown eyes wide as she looked around the crowded streets. She listened to the sounds, hearing the jumble of footsteps, shouts, and clatter of stage coach wheels.

"Come along now, Scout. We've got to get a few more things." her mother said kindly, beckoning to the child. Young Scout glanced up at her, a smile spreading on her cheeks. She nodded and bounced after her.

Brooklyn smiled at her little daughter, watching the brown waves of hair bob up and down. She stopped at a vendor's stall, inspecting the produce. Choosing a small handful of apples, Brooklyn chatted conversationally with the vendor as he wrapped her purchase. Scout stared up at the man, a shy look in her eyes. He flashed her a friendly smile and she smiled slightly back. Turning her attention back to the crowds, the young girl watched a wagon roll by, eyes locked on the wheels.

Brooklyn leaned down to her, digging into her money purse. She pulled out a bright, shining coin. "Scout, I want you to go get a newspaper while I buy one more thing." the woman instructed. The girl reached up and took the penny, staring at in her small palm.

"Okay." Scout chirped, giving her a bright smile. She trotted off, darting around a few people. She stumbled on the edge of her skirt and frowned. Bending down, Scout rolled up her skirt the way she'd seen men do with their pants. Continuing on, she heard the familiar shout of a newsie.

Looking around, the girl saw a boy a year or two older than her cradling a newspaper. "Fire almost burns down mayor's home!" he called, looking around hopefully. Feeling nervous, Scout walked up slowly. She hid behind a lamp post as the boy looked towards her.

Peeking around the edge, Scout looked up into the boy's bright blue eyes. He smiled at her. Scout blushed slightly, fidgeting. "Um…" she started, dropping her eyes. "You'se wanna pape?" the boy asked with a pleading tone. Scout nodded quickly, holding out her penny. The boy smiled brightly, handing her a newspaper. She placed her coin in his open palm, fingers brushing his as she pulled back.

"I'm Lucky." the boy said conversationally, leaning against the wall of a building. Scout smiled shyly. "I'm Scout." she said quietly. The boy nodded, giving her another smile. "Is dat a nickname?" he asked, looking curious. Scout shook her head. "Well, I'se tink it's a nice name." Blushing, the girl fidgeted under his gaze. Lucky walked up to her, looking at her with a smile. "You'se don't talk much, do ya?" he teased lightly. Scout shook her head again, pink staining her cheeks. "Dat's okay." Lucky reassured. She looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Are you from around here, Scout?" Lucky asked. Scout nodded. "My mom an' I live together. She's still buyin' food." she answered quietly. Lucky nodded himself. "I'se stay in da lodgin' house wit da rest of da newsies heah in Staten." he explained. Scout looked at him with big eyes. "Really? You stay with all da newsies?" she asked. She wanted to be a newsie, but Brooklyn told her that it wasn't a girl's job. Scout didn't see why that mattered.

Lucky chuckled. "Yeah. Some of dem are nice, but dey can be annoyin'." he answered. Listening, Scout couldn't help but be amazed. His life seemed like so much fun. "I wanna be a newsie, but my mom said that girls can't be newsies." Scout told him, pouting like the seven year-old she was. Lucky frowned, looking her over. "I'se think you'se could be a newsie like me." he informed. Scout smiled at his compliment. "Thanks!" she chirped.

"Scout!" a voice called. Said girl turned and saw Brooklyn coming through the crowd. "That's my mom." Scout said, looking disappointed. She turned back to Lucky. "I have to go now." Lucky sighed, pushing himself off the wall. "Alright den. Was nice talkin' wit ya!" he said. Scout nodded, smiling slightly. She started off towards her mother before stopping and turning around. "Bye, Lucky!" Scout said, waving. The newsie waved back, smiling at her. Scout turned and ran over to Brooklyn.

She held out the paper with a bright smile. "I got your 'pape'!" she announced happily. Brooklyn smiled at her, taking the offered item. "Thank you for getting that, Scout." she praised. Scout beamed.

"Who was that boy you were talking with?" Scout looked at her for a moment. "Oh, that was Lucky. He's a newsie, and he stays with the rest of them!" she explained. Her excitement shone in her eyes. Brooklyn laughed lightly at her daughter's happiness. "Alright then. Maybe we'll see Lucky the newsie next time we come out, right?" she said. Scout nodded quickly, smile on her face. "Well, time to get back home. You want dinner, right?" Brooklyn teased. Nodding as quickly as before, Scout started dragging her along. She giggled as her mother ruffled her hair, straightening it out and grabbing one of the bags.

The family of two continued down the road, unaware of the pair of blue eyes following them.

Cuteness, no? Squee, I get all sappy just think about them. If you want to read about them as they are now, I can send you the link and all.

Written while blasting Celtic Thunder and being stuck in the dead zone for internet in Maryland.

Seren


End file.
